my_little_pony_chaos_to_magiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Transkrypty/Sukces spod chaosu
Transkrypt w przygotowaniach! Jeżeli możesz, spróbuj go dokończyć. Jeżeli nie jesteś pewny skorzystaj z brudnopisu lub zapytaj jednego z członków administracji. :Trixie: Tylko pomyśl, kwaśna kiciu. Wyobrażasz sobie jak wkraczam w olśniewającej sukni do Chaoslotu w dniu Wielkiej Gali Grand Chaosu? :Scale: miauczy :Trixie: Ależ tak, sama ją zrobiłam, jak miło, że pani pyta. :Scale: oburzona :Trixie: O, Scale. Oczywiście, że możesz pomóc, dzięki. :Scale: niezadowolona :Trixie: Co mówisz? Chcesz bardziej pomóc? Jaka kwaśna z Ciebie kicia. Ostrożnie, nie ruszaj się. Już niedługo, chwileczkę. :Scale: mruczy :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Sukces spod chaosu :Sombra: Strzałka, Trixie! :Wiedżma: Głośniej. Nie-jest bardzo skupiona na pracy. :Sombra: Jak myślisz, co robi? :Wiedżma: Chyba szyje. :Sombra: No tak, w sumie to przecież zakład krawiecki. :Trixie: złość Czy mogę wam w czymś pomóc, hm? :Wiedżma: O, bardzo przepraszamy za to najście, Trixie, ale potrzebuję pomocy. sukienkę Przyszyłabyś mi guzik? To moja sukienka na Galę Grand Chaosu. :Trixie: przerażona Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Yyy... nie możesz iść w tej... yyy... starej kiecce. Na galę musisz mieć nowy, lśniący strój i ja Ci go uszyję. Żaden kłopot, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. :Wiedżma: Bardzo Ci dziękuję za propozycję, Trixie, ale nie mogę jej przyjąć. To za dużo pracy, mogę iść w tym. :Trixie: Księżycowa Wiedżmo! Nalegam. Chcę uszyć Ci nową sukienkę. :Wiedżma: Ale... :Trixie: Nie prżyjmuje od ciebie odmowy! :Wiedżma: No to w takim razie... nie-dziękuję Ci bardzo, Trixie. Jestem pewna, że wszystko co wychodzi spod Twoich rąk jest zachwycające. :Trixie: Niech zgadnę, Sombra. Ty też potrzebujesz nowej kostimu czy garnituru? :Sombra: Garnituru? lekceważąco Mam zamiar włożyć jakieś ubranie robocze. :Trixie: Och! Nie wierzę, na pewno żartujesz, Sombra. Tam trzeba przyjść w stroju wieczorowym! :Sombra: myśli Ymmm.... Nie. :Trixie: To może dasz mi chociaż rzucić okiem na to... ubranie i coś poprawić? :Sombra: Ymmm... Dobrze, jasne, czemu nie? Skoro naprawdę masz ochotę. Tylko nie rób nic takiego wiesz... bez muszki. :Trixie: Umowa! :Chrysalis: UWAGA W DOLEE!!! się :Chrysalis: Nie-przepraszam, nowa sztuczka. Nieudana... he he. :Trixie: Hmm... ha, mam poomyysł! Chrysalis, Tobie też zrobię suknię na Galę Grand Chaosu. :Chrysalis: się Jaką suknię, nie-przepraszam? :Trixie: Suknia dla Ciebie, dla Ciebie, dla was wszystkich. Och, dla Pinkie i dla garnitur dla Discorda też, a kiedy będą gotowe zrobimy sobie prywatny pokaz mody. :Wiedźma: Bardzo fajny pomysł, tylko czy na pewno dasz radę? :Trixie: Tak. Przede mną mnóstwo pracy, ale jaka to będzie dla mnie, ale jaka to będzie dla mnie reklama, no i... zabawa. :Chrysalis: Uwielbiam zabawę. :Trixie: Jesteśmy umówione. Weźmiemy udział w pokazie jako gwiazdy! :Król Sombra i Chrysalis: HURA! :Sombra: A zatem musisz po prostu zrobić chaostyczne, oryginalne, olśniewające stroje dla raz, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć, plus dla siebie: dla sześciu kucyków. Czy to możliwe? :Trixie: O, Sombra. chichocze Mówisz tak, jakby to miało być trudne. :Trixie ::Szew za szwem ::Szyję suknię Wiedżmy ::Jak już wiem ::Znajdę chaostyczny fason w parę chwil ::Odpowiedni kolor, chaostyczne znajdę trendy ::Żeby nowoczesny miała styl ::No i pasowała do jej twarzy ::Taka mi się suknia marzy ::Dysharmoniczna tak jak sen ::Żyć, by szyć ::Takie mam zadanie ::Nić gna nić ::Zawsze decyduje dobry krój ::Potem już ozdoby według chaotycznej mody ::Żeby się podobał wszystkim strój ::Chociaż biznes w głowie ma ::Czy pasować będzie kostium ten? ::Dla Sombry już wnet ::Wzór wyszedł świetnie ::Dla Gildy w kolorze szarości ::Discordowi nuty wepnę! ::Niech jeszcze pomyślę - czy to nie tandetne? ::Czas już dać coś odważnego ::Stal i wiatr ::Spójrzcie - skrzydła zepnie hak ::Żeby miała wdzięk sukienka ta ::Rzepy się, zapięcia, modne dam. ::Jescże dziur kilka aby fajniej było ::A to wszystko aby roztaczały wokół blask ::Jak punkciki z srebrnych gwiazd ::Dla Królowej Podmieńców jest w sam raz ::Szew za szwem, nić gna nić ::Dzień za dniem żyć, by szyć ::Tnij i szyj tu i tam ::Chwyć swą nić, zrób to sam ::Ja sztukę szycia już znam :Trixie: Bardzo dobrze. Zamknięte! Nie podglądajcie. Uwaga, możecie otworzyć! :Wszyscy: zdumienie :Trixie: Oto wasze nowe stroje. Jak Ci się niepodoba Twój, Sombra? Te buty są chaotyczne, nie? Spójrz Luna na Swój, projektując go myślałam wyłącznie o Tobie. W ogóle wszystkie mają oddawać waszą osobowość. Bardzo długo dopasowywałam kolory w sukni Krysi, ale w końcu wyszło i jest przechaostycznie, prawda? Discord na pewno będzie zadowolony ze swojedo kostiumu - to uosobienie ballad. I Gildo, spójrz! Zgniło szary - Twój ulubiony! Czyż nie są okropne? milczenia :Luna: Jejku, są... :Chrysalis: Właśnie - są... :Sombra: Są nie byle... jakie. :Luna: Tak! yyy... Nie byle jakie! :Gilda: Ja lubię nie byle jakie. To w sumie moje ulubione. :Discord: Bardzo... mogą być. :Trixie: Ale o co chodzi? Nie podobają wam się? :[Luna}: Są bardzo mogą być. :Sombra: Jesteśmy Ci bardzo wdzięczni, tak się napracowałaś. :Chrysalis: Ja wyobrażałam sobie coś fajniejszego. spojrzenie przyjaciółek Pytała. :Luna: Chcemy po prostu powiedzieć, że nie tak je sobie wyobrażałiśmy. :Wszyscy: przytakują :Trixie: Nic nie szkodzi. Żaden kłopot. Mam w głowie mnóstwo pomysłów. to była pierwsza próba. Jako moji przyjaciele musicie być w 110% zadowoloni. Nie martwcie się, wszystkie przerobię. :Discord: O, Trixie. Naprawdę nie musisz, są ładne. :Trixie: Chcę, żeby były lepsze niż tylko ładne. Macie uważać, że są absolutnie idealne! :Sombra: Jesteś pewna? Nie chcemy dodawać Ci pracy :Trixie: He he, ależ co Ty mówisz, naprawdę nalegam! :Luna: No... to w takim razie wielkie niedzięki, Trixie. :Trixie: chichocze Ojeju, i w co ja się wplątałam? :Scale: miauczy :Discord: Halo? Chciałaś się ze mną zobaczyć? :Trixie: Discord, mój ulubiony Draconeguus! :Discord: Jestem jedynym jakiego znasz! :Trixie: Twój najnowszy garnitur prawie gotowy. Wszystko przerobiłam, na pewno Ci się spodoba. Kategoria:Transkrypty odcinków dodatkowych